I didn t know I could feel this way - Naegiri One-shot
by LilMissAqua
Summary: Walking home, side by side, the two friends realize they are meant to be more than that. notes: song fic. Song: I didn t know I could feel this way, from the movie Lady and the is happens in a parallel universe where they re simple students. lyrics are between symbols


Anime: Danganronpa

Ship: Naegiri

Words:1144

Summary:Walking home, side by side, the two friends realize they are meant to be more than that.

notes: Again with a song-fic... And Naegiri... Oh well. Enjoy. Song: I didn´t know I could feel this way, from the movie Lady and the happens in a parallel universe where they´re simple students. lyrics are between ~ symbols

I didn´t know I could feel this way - Naegiri One-shot

Naegi Makoto and Kirigiri Kyoko walked side by side on their way back home, it had already became a routine and even if Naegi´s house was in the exact opposite part of the town he didn´t minded walking Kirigiri back home, he was even happy to be able to spend more time with the silent girl. He secretly takes a look at her, her beauty was always something thay fascinated him but what really atractted him to the girl was her personality, her intelingence and then her beauty, basically all of her was so appealing. She was like a puzzle yet to be solved however it was like one piece was always missing,she had always something more to add and each time Naegi wanted to be closer to her than before.

~I never had this feeling before she gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore and I see that there's more now than just running free-

She would always make his heart scream with joy whenever she smiled or talked with him and sometimes there was nothing more he wanted to do than hug her and hold almost drove him crazy sometimes but he would always come back. Honestly, he didn´t understood why he was so confortable around the purple-haired girl maybe it was his determination of being her friend that didn´t allowed him to back away.

~I never felt my heart beat so fast I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be ~

Kirigiri didn´t remembered when she started caring about the clumsy boy next to her but the truth was that. She deeply cared for him, even more than she worried about herself. Not only that but she felt weird when was near him, her heart beat so fast like never before. She remembers one time they had fallen asleep on the couch after the movie marathon they had prepared and she woke up realizing how close they were at the moment, her head on his shoulder with his own on top of her head, her hand on top of his own as their finger were slightly interlocked. She liked the feeling of his warmth and wouldn´t mind to repeat it again but it scared her. It was scary to her not knowing what was happening.

~It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me I didn't know that I could feel this way ~

Makoto had a theory of why he was so confortable around her. Could it be that this attraction was more than just that? Maybe he could even admit he actually liked, liked her. Like really Liked never thought he would fall for someone so easily but somethings you can´t avoid. He loved when a slight red colour showed up in her cheeks after some remark of his part, maybe, just maybe she could feel the same way about him. How happy he would be if that was really true.

~It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream I didn't know that I could feel this way ~

Kyoko was happy. She was always happy with him, she felt she could be herself, without worrying about getting her feelings hurt like past experiences as she knew Naegi would never hurt her. She loved that about him. Loved... She didn´t expected to think or say those words to anyone but being with Makoto seemed like a dream, or even looks at him, trying to find why the silence was surronding them and finds him staring at her with a small smile on his lips.

~ She makes me warm and happy inside~

Her purple eyes turn to him and his smile gets even bigger and brighter, just the simple look of her made him happy, he could look at her the whole day and even want more. He loved the warm feeling of being near her.

~He smiles and I get dizzy and starry-eyed ~

Her heart skips a beat with his smile, it´s so bright it makes her dizzy but she wants to keep staring at him. They both stopped and decided to take a break and enjoy the weather as it was such a nice day and neither wanted to fast their goodbyes. They sat by the grass, staring at the sky, both lost in their thoughts.

~All these feelings I have have me asking

Can this be love? ~

It was the only answer they could reach. Naegi turned to the side and finds Kirigiri looking at him, he notices how close they are. Did they were this close before? Their arms touched and his pinkie finger was wrapped around her was sure with a clear blush on his face but relaxed a little when the girl gently chuckled.

"are we nervous Makoto?"

He gulps, he should expect such thing to be said. He knew her defensive mechanism was to tease him and if it worked... She knew him too well but as she said to him more than one time: He was an open book.

~It's crazy

I can hardly speak~

He acted with pure instict when he quickly moved foward and stole her a kiss. So quick that if it wasn´t her almost impossible fast heartbeat and the warm of her body she wouldn´t even noticed the kiss. She never expect to get such reaction of the lucky boy, maybe a blush or an excuse but never a kiss. For the first time around him she was truly shocked by his actions, not that she wasn´t happy about it. A smile rise up on her face as the blush grown on makoto´s face, clearly figuring what he had just done.

"K-kyoko I-I´m so sorry! I-I wasn´t thinking and..." he tried to excuse but she interrupted him, there´s no way she would miss her chance.

"so you didn´t wanted to kiss me?" she says calmly, trying to restrain her smile.

"You´ve got that wrong! I wanted to but..." once again he´s interrupted as the girl puts her finger over his lip to shush him.

"then no but´s." she shows him the smile she was holding on.

~ I didn't know that I could feel

I never dreamed that I could feel

Didn't know that I could feel this way.~

"Makoto... will you go out with me?" she asks, not wanting to waste any more time, knowing that the one she loved liked her back.

"I should be the one asking... But I would love to" he smiles and gets up, holding out his hand for her to take which she gladly does.

Once again the two walk back home, like everyday, side by side, hand in hand.


End file.
